Healing Grasp
by dancing kokoro
Summary: I think I had fallen into an obsession the first time I saw their team working together. I mean, sure, I’ve heard of them- the infamous Team 7- but never before had I laid eyes on them. OC A healer begins her new job at the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

I think I had fallen into an obsession the first time I saw their team working together. I mean, sure, I've heard of them- the infamous Team 7- but never before had I laid eyes on them. I had chosen not to go to the Ninja Academy and instead, with the Hokage's permission, had become trained at home with my clan. Being home-schooled left basically no interactions with the outside world, so I always leaped at the chance to run stupid errands. So on a bright Thursday morning I set off to the market to get that night's dinner.

Before I even saw them, I felt them.

Honestly.

I felt them.

They were both distinct, and yet similar. Masculine and feminine. Beautiful and scarred. Complete and damaged. Day and night.

Yes, instantly I felt them before I approached their training field.

Hair, the color of my favorite summer dress, bounced in the reflective glare of the sun. And those eyes. The same color eyes I once dreamed to have as a child. Clear water blue. And the power. The chakra radiating from him. It was like the size of the mountain lodged inside this..vessel.

My attention wavered as the Sun began to attack the Moon.

The Moon was what somewhat what I imagined him to be, unlike the Sun. Hearing the other villagers I had imagined the Sun to be some brute the way they talked and gossiped, but the Moon, he was beautiful like they said. Raven locks flew artistically as he flew towards the Sun. High cheekbones that any girl would mentally kill for, graced him, and eyes, eyes so dark and yet entrancing.

What really made be stop and gawk at them though was the pain and desperation that rolled off of them in waves. And the way it stopped when they fought. With every cheeky grin and fake-sadistic smirk, shouts of "bastard" and "idiot" that could be heard five miles away (well, the former at least)- it was breath taking. And before I knew it, I was standing in front of the posts that framed the field.

But right did I have in their lives?

Who was I to them?

My heart yearned to go in there, and introduce myself or just watch them all day.

But I knew my duty to my family. And I knew I wasn't welcomed.

And so I turned my back on that day, and cherished it. Besides, if it was meant to be..things would simply fall in place.

It had been years since I had thought of that particular memory. Training has consumed my life- almost to the point that I felt restless if I wasn't preparing myself until I could try for a Mastery. My clan worked differently than..well, the outside world it felt like. When one began to "honestly-to-hell-stop-acting-like-brats-and-start-acting-the-age-you-should", as Mothers says, you don't really leave the clan's grounds. To outsiders it sounds as if we're being imprisoned, and sure, the first couple months feels like it, but the problem is that whatever field you chose must be mastered before entering the real world. This rule is a god-sent gift for some, and a long torture for many. Most of the clan are sensitives and are gifted with empathy or elemental powers. With these gifts if we don't control them then we can be impaired in whatever field we pursue.

That's why no one in our clan can train with the clerks or the mine or the ninja academy or the flower shop or the armory or anything. The teachers there can't focus on us primarily, nor could they understand how to help us.

But man, after years of training and honing skills, I desperately needed to breathe..the real world and become the best Healer I could be. Not a lot of my clan chooses that profession.

Most of the girls around my age here train to be ninjas. They want to be a part of ANBU and fight alongside the boys, and of course most, if not all, the boys want to become "the greatest ninjas the world has ever seen".

I once thought that I too wanted to be part of ANBU or a ninja- one that any village could depend on, but an incident a couple of years ago changed that.

When I was around eight our clan was ambushed by rogue ninjas trying to discover our clan's secrets. Their plan was to take the children.

* * *

My eyes snapped opened and I promptly started scrunching my nose in confusion.

Glancing over to the left, the digital green clock blinked '2:45 AM'.

'Why am I awake?' A faint red glint shadow appeared in my head. 'I wish my powers would develop faster!' I sat up in bed but suddenly fell off, my heart clenching tightly, the smell of blood, screams in my head, and..and the happiness of seeing red. Abruptly as the feeling came, it vanished, only the scent of blood in my noise.

A creak sounded and a sliver of light appeared as my chestnut door was slowly opened.

"Mama?"

At the sound of my voice the door stopped opening. A pause, and then the door itself were blasted off the hinges.

Arms shot themselves out of the darkness and covered my mouth. The taste and scent of leather encased me. My foot thrashed out to try to connect with Leather Person's private parts.

WHAM

I grinned, until hands went around my neck. My nails stuck themselves into the hands around my neck as oxygen began to deplete.

"Kenji, stop it. We need them alive right now," a deep voice commanded somewhere from the door way.

The hands were instantly removed, but instead of leaving I was picked up and shoved on the stranger's shoulder, sharp armor poking and scratching me. Stepping out from my room, I heard the screams. The screams I heard in my head moments ago coming to life.

It was a mess. A bloody mess. Chaos. Noise. Endless screaming and body parts everywhere. And then there was darkness. It consumed me until I lost consciousness.

When I woke up again I was too warm, and there was silence, only the faint mummers of people crying. Arms were embracing me, limply around my small body. I looked up and there was one of my uncles looking down at me with a smile, blood surrounding us, and the foggiest, blankest eyes I have ever seen.

At that moment I knew I never wanted to kill.

* * *

My clan stopped the rogue ninjas from capturing all the children, but not before the deaths of my favorite uncle, six other relatives and even two children that I had played with as a toddler

It was surreal, not being able to do anything, but I didn't want to get revenge, I had just wanted to heal the wounds on my dear uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tezawari-sama?"

Running. I'm running. So hard so fast. There are branches hitting me. Scratching my face, hitting my legs. Small scratches, a trickle of blood. I can feel the blood running down my ankle.

"Tezawari-sama?"

Run. All I can do is run. Run away before the emotions come crashing like a tidal wave. Run away.

Pain. Angst..Longing? Sorrow. Lust. A glimmer of hope.

Faster. I have to run faster. I have to run. Keep running. Keep going. Keep-

COLD!

My eyes jerk open blearily

"Reina-sama! I'm sorry I had to do that! Please forgive me for my actions." Squinting through my crusted eyes, I see my mother's personal butler, and one of my favorite people in the world, Takahiro, waiting for an outburst as he held an empty jug.

'Huh, is that why I'm wet?'

I smile brightly, not at all angry at him. "Taka-chan," I tease. "I'm not like my sisters. I'm not going to yell at you when you were just trying to get me up."

He grins shyly, and dryly responds, "One day you will wake up angry, and I will remind you what you said today."

We've gone through this routine before, but Takahiro always forgets that I won't berate him for doing his job. I understand though, my sisters are cranky when they get up. I, on the other hand, just refuse to leave my warm bed.

Well, what used to be a warm bed and now a soggy mess.

"I will clean up this mess, Tezawari-sama."

"You're too kind, Taka-chan!" I giggle as I run around my room, trying to find my clothes, while skillfully prancing around the clutter all over the floor.

I really do hate cleaning my room, but even I could tell (without my mother's prompting) that it needed to be cleaned soon.

"Tezawari-sama," Taka-chan said, as he crouched over to get my soaking bed sheets. "Your mother has called for you. Today might be 'The Day'."

'The Day' was what we called the day where one from our family leaves the clan's grounds permanently and finally gets the chance to live a life in the real world. Mama and I had gone to the Hokage's Tower a couple months ago and requested an interview for the hospital.

Taka-chan and I saw it as a clear sign.

I had one time considered opening my own place, like a clinic, but that would be much later when I would be more established and my healing craft perfected. Working at the hospital would be beneficial and wonderful.

I rushed to put on my fitted black leggings and green tunic-like dress as I smelled the grilled fish coming from the kitchen. I looped my belt into the straps on my dress, and double checked that all my pouches and equipment was there before rushing to eat breakfast.

"Mama," I called as I walked into the main room. Sitting at the ceremonial table was my mother and a woman I recognized to always be at the Hokage's side. She had black hair cropped to her shoulder in layers. She was cute in a simple girl kind of way.

"Hello Reina-san," she said. We both bowed respectively to each other. "I'm here to inform both your mother and you that your interview for the hospital will take place today, if there's no problem with that."

I shook my head no, as my mother smiled demurely.

My mother and I looked similar, except for some small differences.

My mother's straight black hair was tightly wove in a bun, where as mine was layered and in a mid-high ponytail. Her nose was a dainty button noise, whereas I had inherited my father's "strong" one- which I teased him that just meant bigger than my mother's. I had my mother's smile and my most favorite feature- her green eyes. All of my sister's, except me, got my father's dark indigo eyes, but I luckily got my mother's dark green eyes. However, all of us were all pretty petite, which apparently was a good thing, but I didn't see the blessing for being short.

"Reina-chan." My mother's voice brought me out of my musings. "You and Shizune-san will go to the hospital where your evaluation will be held. I cannot come with you as I have meetings today, but when you come home we will discuss everything, okay?"

My mother and I shared a smile, and then Shizune-san and I excused ourselves and left to walk to the hospital.

Shizune-san was friendly, and I couldn't help but take a liking to her, and hopefully she took a liking to me, too.

The hospital is near the middle of the village, only a mile or two away from the Hokage Tower actually. Tsunada-hokagesama is the best medic in the village, and maybe even the nation. Her title of Legendary Sannin was known throughout the country, so it's no surprise that she obtained the Hokage's title, even after being away from the village for so long.

Shizune and I wade our way through the busy crowds of people as we approach the hospital.

The gleaming sheer whiteness of the building looks impressive, and I feel a slight trickle of apprehensiveness.

'This is it. I can do it.'

The doors popped open, and the comfortable silence greeted us.

'Shootshootshoooot. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do 'tdoitIcan'tdoit! WHY IS EVERYONE STARING AT ME?!'

I heard Shizune chuckle from my side.

"Don't have such a scared look, ne! The regulars just have never seen you before, and you've never strayed far from your clan's house before, so it's normal for people to be curious."

She nudged me slightly, and as we headed past the reception area into the doors labeled 'HOSPITAL STAFF ONLY' in bright red, I couldn't help but smile.

I really hoped Shizune-san liked me as much as I loved her right now.

Nothing could stop me now. I was feeling higher than the clouds. Never heard of a flying jutsu? Well I was doing the impossible baby! I was still flying so high as we walked towards the OR's where my test would await but the sound of rushing feet alerted us that something was wro-

WHAM!

The double doors swung and smacked hard against the adjacent walls. A genin team was strolled in one by one, each looking worse by the second.

The calm, serene Shizune-san that I knew melted away as strong, authorative Shizune-san stepped it.

"Status report!"

A nurse attaching a breathing apparatus to an orange haired girl responded quickly.

"Team Ebisu was a day late from their mission without any notice. An Inuzuka chuunin smelled blood nearby when he going for gate duty. The ANBU located the Team Ebisu two miles west of the gate. We think that they were trying to get back for medical assistance when they collapsed. They all have various wounds- mostly superficial, except for the jounin-san's deep slash on his back. However, we can't seem to stabilize them and we don't know what to do!"

Through her report, the woman was calm and clear until the end of her sentence. The team on the stretchers were thrashing as if an invisible assailant inside them were beating them up.

"You," Shizune-san pointed to a shinobi-san ninja on the side. "Find Hokage-sama and inform her of the details. Tell her there seems to be unidentified poison inside a genin team and we may require her assistance. Go."

The shinobi-san disappeared quickly.

"Let's get them to an OR quickly people."

"Shizune-san, I can help."

Shizune-san looked at me, and I kept still as she looked at me with assessing eyes. She must have liked what she saw because she nodded and allowed me entrance.

I didn't know what I expected when I would first enter an OR, but it wasn't this.

Chaos occurred as the nurses tried to hold down the patients who were still thrashing nonstop. Maybe it was instinct, or just seeing my mother commanding the clan so often, but I felt as if a switch went off inside of me.

"You," I pointed to the ANBU guard in the corner. "Please assist the nurses in restraining Team Ebisu so we can evaluate the problems.

The guard quickly rushed to help.

I turned to one of the nurses at the side.

"Please get me some buckets of water. Four or five should hopefully be enough."

She looked at me for a second before hurrying off. I think I was surprised as her when she actually listened to me.

I went to the first patient- the orange haired girl. She was still thrashing slightly, but held tightly by the bonds on the operating table she was on. The nurse came back with the buckets, and I warmed my hands and fingers by flexing them and started.

Breathing slowly in

1. 2. 3. 4.

and out.

1. 2. 3. 4.

I repeated this twice before concentrating chakra to my hands.

There were gasp in the room as my hands turned to a gold color.

I closed my eyes and slowly ran my hands over the girl's body.

Good. Nothing was wrong with her brain. No concussion or damage.

I slowly moved it down her throat. There was slight internal bleeding there, but it could be simply healed later.

As I moved my hands to her chest, I felt darkness. Blackness. An inky feeling near her lungs and heart.

Snapping my eyes opened I directed the nurse to put the bucket of water in my reach. Closing my eyes once more, my hands glowed a brighter gold before they ghosted and plunged them inside the girl's chest. Envisioning what I wanted, what I needed my chakra to do my hands nimbly forced the blackness from her body and into my manipulating fingers.

With another deep breath I slowly removed my hands and the blackness from her chest and into the bucket of water. Another quick breath later and I froze the water and took my hands from the bucket, freezing the poison inside so it could be examined later.

I examined the rest of the girl's body and found nothing else attacking her internally, and since her thrashing ceased I assumed the worst for her was over, though it was a never bad to double check.

A tap on my shoulder as I finished the check revealed Shizune-san.

"Reina-chan, I wasn't able to remove all of the poison from the jounin-san. If you could finish taking out the poison, I will work on the other wounds."

"Hai, Shizune-san."

Quickly we traded patients, and as I finished with the jounin-san, the same way that I helped the orange haired girl, I also helped the other two whose conditions weren't as bad as the formers.

Five hours later, four relatively healed patients, and four frozen buckets of poison turned out to be one of the most tiring days I have ever known, but it was a happy one, too.

I walked out of the OR and into a staff's room, and promptly sat down in a chair.

The door open and I turned expecting Shizune-san again, but to my surprise the Hokage-sama herself was here.

Her blond hair swung until lying still as she looked at me with a piercing stare, almost identical to Shizune-san's.

And then she smiled, and the breath I didn't know I was holding exhaled out.

"Impressive work. Welcome to the staff, Healer."


End file.
